plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Wild West - Day 26
Summoned: |FR = A Wild West Piñata |before = Wild West - Day 25 |after = Wild West - Day 27|Plant = Choice}} Prior to the 7.4 update, Wild West - Day 26 was the 26th day of Wild West. The player is introduced to the Cowboy Rally Zombie, the upgrade of Flag Cowboy Zombie, which has greater health and speed, and will lead an even greater wave of zombies. Upon completing the level, the player receives a Wild West Piñata. As of the 7.4 update, level expansions were removed from the world maps and placed into epic quests. Because of this, this level is no longer accessible from the map, and must be accessed when the epic quest is available. Dialogue (Crazy Dave and Penny appear) Crazy Dave: I say, Penny, old thing, tally ho! Pip-pip and such! Penny: We are in the Wild West, User Dave. Not Victorian England. Crazy Dave: There's a difference? Penny: We are likely to encounter far more ferocious former frontiersmen, User Dave. Penny: We will need upgraded plants to stake any claim. (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Difficulty Like Penny said in the dialogue, there will be more ferocious and harder zombies to defeat, including high concentrations of Prospector Zombies, Chicken Wrangler Zombies, and Poncho Zombies. Zombie Bulls and Pianist Zombies, though rather few, can still cause a major rapture in your defenses if not dealt with strategically. Upgraded plants are important for this level, as three Wild West Gargantuars, including one very early into the level, most likely would be too much for Level 1 plants to withstand. Waves |zombie2 = |zombie3 = |note3 = 100% Plant Food |zombie4 = |note4 = First flag |zombie5 = |zombie6 = + |zombie7 = |zombie8 = + + + |note8 = Second flag; 100% Plant Food |zombie9 = 4 5 5 |zombie10 = 4 5 5 5 |zombie11 = |zombie12 = 1 1 4 4 5 1 4 |note12 = Final flag}} + always has the metal grate. Strategies Strategy 1 :Created by: *'Required plants:' **Twin Sunflower **Bonk Choy **Repeater **Hurrikale **Lava Guava **Shrinking Violet **Gold Bloom *Use Gold Bloom whenever possible. *Going left to right, plant a column of Twin Sunflowers in column 4, then Bonk Choys in column 5 and later, column 2 if applicable. *When the first Conehead Cowboys appear, quickly plant Bonk Choys in their rows. Better to get a good defense early than later. *When possible, use Shrinking Violet to decrease zombie toughness. There are many Buckethead Cowboys in this level, but Shrinking Violet can make short work of them. *Perhaps the biggest threat are the Wild West Gargantuars. They are extremely tough and their brands can kill any plant in one smash, but again, Shrinking Violet can decrease their effectiveness, as well as prevent them from throwing their Imp. *It is possible for Prospector Zombies to launch themselves into the first column, but that's why I left the second column blank. If one does jump past your defenses, plant a Bonk Choy in its respective row to deal with it. Their toughness is not too high to pose a real threat to level 6 Bonk Choys. *Optionally, you could plant a Repeater in the column one's minecart for support, but just be wary of Prospector Zombies. Strategy 2 :Created by: *'Required plants:' **Twin Sunflower **Spikerock **Winter Melon **Tall-nut **Homing Thistle **Primal Peashooter **Gold Bloom with Imitater if you have it. *Use Gold Bloom whenever possible. *Plant a column of Twin Sunflowers in column 4, then Primal Peashooters in column 5, Tall-Nuts in column 6 and Spikerock in column 7 (as sun and recharge time allow). Make sure that you have a combination of at least two of these three plants in each row, in order to prevent the zombies from getting through. *Add Homing Thistles in column 2, to counteract the Prospector Zombies, and Winter Melons on the mine carts in columns 1 and 3 to damage and slow the zombie horde. *You can also add Spikerocks in column 9, but if you do that, make sure that you leave the mine cart in column 8 empty, so that you still have somewhere to plant your Gold Bloom(s). Strategy 3 *'Required plants:' **Sun-shroom **Spikeweed or Spikerock **Puff-shroom **Magnifying Grass **Primal Potato Mine **Shrinking Violet *Plant Sun-shroom on the fourth column and use 2 to 3 Puff-shrooms and Magnifying Grass to defeat the Conehead Zombies. *Use Magnifying Grasses and Primal Potato Mines to kill the Buckethead Zombies. Magnifying Grasses should be planted on minecarts. *Before first flag, plant Spikeweeds on the second column, and shrink the Gargantuar with Shrinking Violet. Use a Primal Potato Mine to kill him. Dig up the Sun-shrooms that are attacked by Zombie Chickens and keep planting Sun-shrooms and Puff-shroom on unaffected rows. *Use Shrinking Violets to deal with Zombie Bulls. *Magnifying Grass is your only attacking plant, so use it carefully. Keep planting Puff-shrooms to stall and slightly damage the other zombies. Gallery 20257472 989392217869806 1830378422 o.png|By WW 26.png|Done by Trivia *This is the first Wild West level in which the regular Cowboy Zombie does not appear. Walkthrough How would you rate Wild West - Day 26's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Levels with three flags